Together at last
by dragongirl9000
Summary: Haku's back to get Chihiro to become a spirt with him so they can be together for ever.But Yubaba has a different plan shes kidnapped Chihiro! plez read and review! :
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. This is my first and hopefully not last fan fiction. Please read and review

I do not own any part of Spirited Away brilliant Japanese man dose

Together at last

A 21-year-old Chihiro stood just out side her house next to the Kohaku River. Every since she had come back to the human world from the spirit world she dreamed about living near a river. Her parents died just months after their return from heart attacks. None of chihiro's relatives wanted to take her in. they called her weir d and shunned her.

"Haku where are you I'm not going to wait anymore you couldn't have not been a dream not with the feelings I hold for you." Chihiro said as she walked into the cool water

When she was almost completely in the river a light started to come the river.

"Chihiro I've finally come for. A voice said as the owner rose from the water. He was handsome with black (sorry couldn't remember" and green eyes.

As soon as Chihiro saw she ran to the figure and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Haku you've came at last I've missed you sooo much. What took you so long?" chihiro said as she pulled away

" I tried to get back to you. I even fought Yubaba to get here. I've missed you to Chihiro." Haku said as he pulled her into a kiss (the kiss we've all waiting for)

Inside Chihiros little house

* * *

"Haku do you want some tea ?" Chihiro said as she walked into the kitichen 

"UMMMMM sure Haku said uncertan (don't know if he likes tea but hey who don't)

ONE HOUR LATER

"Chihiro I came back to ask you do you wish to become a sprit and spend forever with me?"" Haku asked Chihiro

" Ofcours I do! I waited for 11 years for you what would make you think I wouldn't want to be with you?Chihiro said

"Well it took me 11 yeares to get back to you and you said you were giving up on me and were going to move on with your life." Haku said looking down a little diapoanted (sorry can't spell)

"Haku ...I love you I always have and alaway will and I could never forget you. You helped me find the ture me." Chihiro said as she pulled Haku into a kiss

To be continued…

Sorry its short I didnt know what to write

Thank you for reading please review

Till next time


	2. Chapter 2

HI I'm back and I want to thank Emerald666 for leaving a review. I was just about to throw this story away. Well thank you I hope you like Ch 2 I've worked hard on so here goes nothing

I do not own any part of Spirited Away brilliant Japanese man dose

* * *

CH : 2 

Yubaba sat at her desk watching the new couple as they hugged and talked.

" That blasted Human!" she screamed as she pushed everything off her desk

She stood and walked over to the fireplace where Chihiro had once stood.

" First she steals my apprentice now she's going to steal my bath house." Yubaba said as she crossed the room

" I know what I'll do I'll have her kid napped and brought to the spirit world and make Haku kill her. Those fools will never know what happened. Haku will kill Chihiro and Haku will die because he killed his beloved human. Its perfect …… but who to go to the human world to kidnap her?" Yubaba wounded as she flicked her finger picking everything up from the floor and placing it back on her desk.

* * *

What Yubaba didn't know was Zeniba was watching her. (I know some one watching some one) 

" That what you think Yubaba but i wont let you harm them. You know as well as i do she must become a spirit to help bring peace between the worlds. "Zeniba said as she waved her hand to change the picture now she was watching Chihiro and Haku as they shared a kiss.

" Chihiro i know what you feel for this young man and i will make sure no one gets in the way of you becoming a spirit. I promise you that. Noface get my cloak we have a very important job to do." Zeniba said as she walked out the door and down the path.

* * *

Haku pulled away he wasn't expecting the kiss he just got from, Chihiro she was the last person he thought would kiss him 

" Chihiro I know you can't wait till you become a spirit but when we get to the spirit world you should know Rin and Kanji (sorry) have gotten married and well... Don't know your coming and well Rin might scream alot." Haku said as he hugged her

"I don't care I'll do any thing for you. "Chihiro said as she stood up and walked i to her room.

Chihiro sent half hour packing every thing owned (which wasn't much for she didn't wait to be tied down from the spirit world. when she walked out of room and back to Haku. She held 2 suitcases and with a smile that could melt the coldest of hearts.

" Haku what's taking you so long? I want to get out of the world and begin my life with you." Chihiro said as she pulled Haku off the couch and out the door...

To be contained...

Thanks for reading Hope you enjoyed.

Please read and review

Till next time

Dragongirl 9000


	3. Chapter 3

Hi I'm back

First I want to thank APiratesGuardianAngel Your great for reviewing

I was going to toss it if I didn't get at least one review

I do not own any part of Spirited Away brilliant Japanese man dose

Anyway on with chapter 3

CH3

Yubaba sat at her desk thinking for a few minutes before standing and walking to the window.

" I know who will kidnap that human. Haku's arch enemy ... Angra Mainyu (means evil spirit) spirit of darkness, death and destruction. he would do anything I asked him ." Yubaba said beginning to laugh

with a snap of her fingers Angra Mainyu was standing in her office.

" WHO DARE CALL ME!" Angra Mainyu screamed looking around the office

"I did you fool." Yubaba said walking to face the dark spirit

" I am sorry my queen. I thought you to be some one else." Angra Mainyu said as he fell to his knee in respect (he calls her queen because he thinks she should rule the spirit world)

"Rise my young spirit. Do you wish to help me kill your enemy Haku? Yubaba asked in a malevolence way

" Anything for you my Queen." Angra Mainyu said with glowing eyes

Chihiro and Haku raced down the tunnel toward the spirit world

All Chihiro could think about was how much better her life will be . Now she live For ever with Haku

(sorry it so short )

To be contained...

Thanks for reading Hope you enjoyed.

Please read and review

Till next time

Dragongirl 9000


	4. Chapter 4

HI all! Thank you for all who reviewed on ch3 sorry it was really short but I hope to make this one longer. Maybe I rant about some thing at the end but you cant look ahead to see if I did…. Lol well I guess I should start before you all get mad and yell at me.

Here's where Rin and kanji come in

I do not own spited away a very lucky Japanese man does and I respect him for his talent

Ok kiddies here go drum roll CH 4 is here

CH4

Rin stiffly crawled out from the covers and stood. She turned as a movement came from under the blankets. She giggled as her new husband popped his head out from under them.

"Rin why don't you crawl back under with me." Kanji said as his arms garbed her and pulled her back in.

" I love to but Yubaba will be mad and stick you back in the boiler room. I would be very sad if that happened. You know that." She said as she climbed off the bed and walked over to the breakfast table. (Kanji loves breakfast in bed) Picking it up she carefully brought to the bed but halfway there she dropped a fork.

" Hey babe where going to company today I wonder who it will be." Rin said as she placed the tray down in front of kanji

Chihiro laughed and skipped along humming the happiest song Haku ever heard.

"I've missed it so much. I hope Rin remembers me after all this time!" She said as she grabbed Haku's arms and Pulled a little hard not noticing the rock that was right behind her

She fell dragging Haku down with her. The young pair rolled down a hill and landed about a foot apart. Haku was the first to get up. He got up and ran over it Chihiro to see if she was all right. When he bent down she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him back next to her.

"Chihiro I've been waiting 11 years to tell you this but …………………………I love you!" Haku said as he pulled into a kiss

Zeniba and no face sat in silence on the train. Zeniba was knitting and no face was sitting there thinking of how he would welcome Chihiro back.

" No face don't worry Chihiro won't want anything but to know you've been good and to see you." Zeniba said seeing the concern on no faces face (sorry they come in big time in the next chapters but not yet)

Angra Mainyu just sat there watching his archenemy as he admitted his love for this human.

"It makes me sick to see a spirit to fall in love with a human. But she is going to make a beautiful slave." He said with a laugh

He stood and turned into his dragon form. He was black with a red mane.

" If my queen is right then she's going to be easy picking all I have to do is have haku leave her for a moment and I can just go and grab her.

To be continued

Thanks well here's a rant

Johnny Depp is hot really hot

Orlando bloom is smexy

Any one who doesn't like them is evil

LINKIN PARK for life

Well I really start this next time byes


	5. Chapter 5

Hello this me Dragongirl9000

I might not be on for about three weeks so you can enjoy this for now. sorry if it's a little short but I'm pressed for time so here goes noting

I do not own spirited away some one else dose

Ch 5

Chihiro and Haku walked hand in hand in to the bath house. They didn't seem to notice anyone but one another.

"so has anything but what you told me changed?" Chihiro asked in a daze

"UMMM nothing but Boa passed away months ago he fell in to the river and drowned , but other then that nothing at all." Haku said as he pulled Chihiro in to a hug when he noticed a tear running down her cheek

At that moment Rin showed up " Haku where have you been? she asked not seeing he was hugging any one

" I went to the human world to get something I lost 11 years ago." he said not turning around ,hoping she would get his message and welcome Chihiro

"What?" Rin asked a little confused

Haku a little annoyed turns around to reveal Chihiro who didn't see Rin until the last second .

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHH Sen how ?what ? When ? How have you been?"** She yelled pulling Chihiro in to a bear hug

"Rin I can't breath please stop!" Chihiro asked in a muffled voice

Rin didn't hear her but Haku did and pulled out of the hug and held her close to her protective . " Are you ok ?" he asked as he stoked her face

" I think so ." she replied looking up in to his eyes

"Haku may I talk to you in private ?"Rin asked as she pulled him away to a closet

Angra Mainyu saw this as his chance to kidnap Chihiro. He walked up silently human and placed a hand over her mouth. No one heard her muffled screams .

When back at his fortress Angra Mainyu let go of Chihiro .

"Let me go! Haku is going to kill you when he finds out what your doing." she screamed

Angra Mainyu slapped Chihiro across the face. " You will shut up or I will kill you ! You are My new Slave and will be a good little human !" he said

Chihiro struggled to replay "Yes sir" she let out with a heavy sigh

" Good." he growled

Haku just leaving the closet after telling her what happened between him and Chihiro noticed that she was missing.

"Have you seen a human ?" he asked many of the spirits

They all answered no and kept walking

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

to be continued

(cliff hanger)

Till next time

Dragon girl9000


	6. Chapter 6

Hello people who are reading this

First I would like to thank APiratesGuardianAngel Good ideal!

I wrote it in just so you know

sorry about ch 5's ending it was yew but the class ended

Here is where my story takes some nasty twists

I do not own spirited away some one else dose

Ch 6

Angra Mainyu sat at his desk thinking of how much pain Haku must be feeling.

"He must be feeling the pain of this human girl. they seem to hold a bond.(you know if you care for someone you know what they feel and In a small way you feel that feeling to. ) Human come!" he yelled

Chihiro slowly walked in the room and bowed. she was dressed in a black dress about knee length with no sleeves. Her feet were bare.

" Yes master? how may I serve you? " she asked with another bow

" Yes fetch me another thing of wine and be quick about it I don't have all day!" he commanded

" As you wish." she replied leaving the room

* * *

"Haku calm down!" Rin yelled as she cashed him down the bathhouses hallway

"NO I lost her! How could I lose her? this is all my fault! who would want to take her." Haku said sliding down the wall tears filling his eyes

Rin seeing the tears went and put an arm around him

"Why are you crying?"(stupid question)Rin asked

" I couldn't protect her. I couldn't keep my promise. I told her I would make her a spirit like me and we'd spend forever together. I love her!" he ended in a whisper but Rin heard him confess his love for Chihiro and stood and whipped tears away from her eyes.

"Rin what am I going to do without her? I don't even know where to ………..Just then a little frog jumped up and interrupted Haku

"Master Haku I saw Angra Mainyu with the girl he had his hand over mouth and he was dragging the poor thing like a piece of trash." the little frog hoped away then leaving Haku to his thoughts

"THAT BAKA! I should have know only he would take something so precious and steal it. I am going to rip his heart out and feed it to him if he has lad on hand on my lovely Chihiro. But where to find him? Haku yelled and stomped around

Haku I might be able to help you." said a familiar voice

intill next time

dragongirl


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my fans and friends. I hope you are enjoying this  fan fiction.

First I have to tell you I have to hold Ch8 capture unless I get 7 reviews. My friend told me to this to get more reviews. So don't blame me blame Ben Ben Ichigo Nikki.

I don't own spirited away

Here goes

Ch 7

Chihiro stood in the hall making sure she didn't forget any thing Angra Mainyu said he wanted. As she hurried in to the room she fell on a rug. As she fell she tried to catch her self on any thing she could. in her attempt to do that she dropped the tray of wine . The wine spilt all over the rug. Chihiro seeing this quickly tried to clean it up as fast as she could.

"I'm sorry master it was an accident! Please let me clean up." she started to cry fearing what Angra Mainyu might do to her.

Angra Mainyu seeing what Chihiro had done to his rug grew very upset and nuts he stood from his desk and ran over to Chihiro. " YOU FOOLISH HUMAN YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" he yelled as he made a whip appear out of thin air

"Please don't hurt me I didn't mean to do that!" Chihiro pleaded

"No you will learn to be graceful or I will beat you." Angra Mainyu said as he started to beat Chihiro with the whip

"Haku where are you!" Chihiro cried to her self

Zeniba and No face stood in the doorway.

"What do you mean you can help?" Haku asked hoping that they might have Chihiro with them

"Sen was like a child to me I want her to be saved and I can help you bring her back. I know where Angra Mainyu is hiding the child and how he is treating her. Haku tell me some thing have you sad almost like for two people?

" As a matter of fact I have felt that way and what's wrong with that?" Haku asked getting a little upset

" Well my young spirit you two hold a bond where you each feel what the other is feeling and you might be able to feel her pain as well." Zeniba answered

just then Haku bent over in pain "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH my back feels like its on fire" he screamed

" He's beating her Haku your feeling what is feeling at this moment and time." Zeniba said a little worried

" Well we have to find her so I can save her and kill that Baka!" Haku said upset

" I want to help to." Rin said from the side of Haku

" Why my dear." Zeniba asked

" I feel as if it is my fault. I mean if I hadn't token Haku in the closet then none of this would happen! Rin said

" Ok you can help" Haku said as he walked away from the crowd of people and into his room where he cried all night

Well I got to go

Remember until no 7 reviews no more chapters

until net time

Dragongirl9000


	8. Thank you

Hi I will be updating as soon as I can I want to thank everyone who reviewed

APiratesGuardianAngel

Emerald666

DensLust

Winry-15

frubaforever

RaeRikkuStrong

impgirl

dbzgtfan2004

Angelfly06

Magpie

dAnnYsGiRl777

FirstBornofMainHyugaHouseho.

Kayla

LyokoanPrincess

Thank you to everyone you guys are the best!!!!! I will up date as soon as possible

until next time

Dragongirl9000


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it took so long but school is working my overdrive and practice just started so I'm ding this the best I can forgive me

CH 8

Chihiro laid in a ball crying as quietly as she could for she feared what Angra Mainyu might do to her. The pain in her back was horribly and she could feel small drops of blood seeping from the cuts on her back. Her shirt was ripped in the back.

"I need you to come Haku but if legends are true then I need to try to forget you so you will not get hurt anymore." Chihiro said though her tears

Angra Mainyu sat wiping the blood from his whip and loved every moment of his work. Every drop of blood was his pleasure to whip clean. To him Chihiro was just a tool, a weapon and a thing to beat.

"Her pain is my joy. With her pain and I can feel his pain and anger rising. My queen must be proud of the pain I have caused. I wonder when Haku is to come and "fetch" his lover. If I decided to leave her alive that is. HAHAhAHAHAHA" He said as he counted his money

All of a sudden a letter appeared on Angra Mainyu's desk. He picked it up it was from Yubaba with some more orders. He read the letter and set it on fire

"How is it that she knows what I am going to do. And why won't she let me kill her?" He asked him self

That's all for now

Sorry its short I will write as soon as I could

So…

Untill next time

Dragongirl9000


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 9

Hey I am back

Ch 9

Haku knew Chihiro was alive as long as he felt her pain. he laid on his cot pain in his back unbearable as he tried to sleep. He hoped that she didn't know the tales about the closer you are to some one the more of their pain you feel.

"Chihiro please don't shiver the tie between us. You are all that I have and I love you. I can't believe that I just got you back just to lose you once again." He said as he feel asleep

In his dream he saw Chihiro standing in a field of for-get me-not's . he walked closer to her wanting to hold her. wanting to relive her pain but she held up her hand.

"Haku I can not cause you this much pain. I love you and must stop the tie between us. I must forget you and all I hold dear. When you find me I might not know you but a kiss from your lips will bring all memories come back. I know we waited 11 years to hold one another. what's a little longer for me. When you wake the bond will be gone. come sit beside me and talk." She said patting the grass beside her

Haku sat beside her tears flowing freely he grabbed her and held her close.

"I don't want to lose you all over." He said pulling her in to a harder hug

She said nothing but let her own tears flow. She held his hand not wanting to let go hoping that they would never wake.

"Lin is coming to wake you." Chihiro said crying harder now

"Here take a kiss so it won't seem so long till I find you and save you." Haku said pulling her into the most passionate kiss ever

That's when he felt Lin shake him and he woke

"Haku time to get up" She said

"Chihiro was there but she is shivering the tie between us. We have to find her." He said standing up

To be continued …

Till next time

Dragongirl9000

thanks to

APiratesGuardianAngel- You rock thanks for always leaving a review.

Yuki7 – not long of a wait enjoy

frubaforever- thanks I will as soon as possible


	11. Chapter 11

Hey All thanks for all the reviews you left .I was planning on deleting this but when I came from my summer vacation I couldn't do it to you guys my fan and friends and people that I respect . so I decided to keep it and jumped in to it.

Here goes nothing

Ch 10

" what do you mean she's shivering the tie between you two?" Lin asked

Haku was about to yell when Zeniba stepped in .

"Lin would you please come with me I'm sure Haku would like to be left alone for now." She said as she pulled Lin out the door

AS they walked Zeniba Told Lin about how when a dragon spirit loses there true love ,that if they get upset they will go mad and kill everything and everyone that gets in it way. then they will die of a broken heart.

" I don't want that ." Lin said in a whiney voice

" Then shut up and help him find her. she's the only one that boy has ever wanted to love. she's the only one that can fix everything that boys has wrong. she can even fix his broken heart." Zeniba said shaking Lin

When Chihiro woke she knew she was missing something but didn't know what

" That boy from my dream who was he. I wish I could remember him. he looked so far away." She thought

Chihiro sat up and rubbed her eyes surprised to feel dry tears on her face

Well that's all I got for know

till next time

Dragongirl9000

**long live **

Hughes

Fallout boys

Linkin park

Johnny depp

Hinder (Austin Is sooooooooooooo hot)n

simple plan

good Charlotte

Boys like girls

Orlando Bloom

All Rent Heads

And

All dragons

If you don't like my list o well


End file.
